Episodes
1. Hallowed Be Thy Name August 9, 2077 It has been 20 years since the assassination of The Great Dragon Dunklezahn, who died on his inauguration night after being elected as the 7th President of the UCAS. An event months in the making, hosted by the Draco Foundation, is about the take place in Freeway Park to commemorate the life of the late Great Dragon. However, for people running the Shadows, this day will forever be known to them as the day The Outsiders step foot in Seattle... Tihkoosue Megedagik is no stranger to the Shadows. Having spent several years running the Shadows of Quebec and Montreal under the alias Jay Pass, an unfortunate turn of events left him exposed to the public and on the run from the authorities. He chose to exile himself throughout the Native American Nations, where he spent two years learning their customs, history and spirituality to hopefully find a new purpose. "After hiding in the shadows for two years, it's time for me to go back where I belong: the Shadows... err... lemme rephrase that." –Tikhoosue Kikkawa is a whole different story. Borned and raised in X, Japan, he grew up to become one of the most prominent Kabuki actor of his generation. Early in his career, Kikkawa fell under the influence of Seducer, which led him to a life of debauchery. Being a severe alcoholic, he made matters worse when he gambled all of his gains in a game of chance. Being optimistic he could regain all his loss, he made matters even worse when he went double or nothing. After owing the Yakuza over 10 000 000 ¥ and being shunned by his family, Kikkawa asked the only person he could, Mr. Takei, to smuggle him into Seatlle where he could start over a new life. Stumbling in a new city, drunk and disoriented, Kikkawa fell asleep in the docks of Seattle, where he dreamt of a beautiful woman in a park, who asked him to come find her. Tihkoosue, coincidentally, arrived the same morning in Seattle traveling in his custom made muscle car he named OPA. After driving throughout several districts of the MetroPlex, Tihkoosue decided to stop in the Redmond Barrens for a drink. He met several people in what seems to be a makeshift bar where he tried to barter some of his alcohol for theirs. Unbeknownst to Tihkoosue, he just stumbled into Brain Eaters territory, a vicious thrill gang known for taking advantages of the poor residents of the Redmond Barrens. Although polite and friendly at first, the Brain Eaters true colors were quickly revealed once Tihkoosue offered them to taste some caribou, his homemade Maple Brandy. In exchange of this rare and delicious drink, Tihkoosue got offered a drink with a particularly strong smell, one he remembered from people he intimidated, urine. Only because he was outnumbered 8 to 1, Tihkoosue decided to leave them be until he can plan and execute his revenge. After his encounter with the Brain Eaters, Tihkoosue was approached by Ken Danielson, a young resident of Penance, a small community who made themselves a home in the Redmond Barrens. Ken was stalking the Brain Eaters and witnessed the events that occured between them and Tihkoosue. Ken explained that the Brain Eaters are a vicious gang who takes pride in stealing, hurting and humiliating those who can't defend themselves and that someone will have to deal with them eventually. Going back to Penance with Tihkoosue, where they shared a drink and a meal, Ken explained that a big event in set to take place in Freeway park and asked if Tihkoosue wouldn't mind giving him ride. Kikkawa arrived at the Freeway park where he stumbled upon a beautiful elf, similar to the one he had a dream about. Taking this as guidance from his Mentor Spirit, Kikkawa introduced himself to the young woman and began the fist step in a series of actions he called THE D.E.N.N.I.S. SYSTEM, a ritual he created in the name of his Mentor Spirit D - Demonstrate Value E - Engage Physically N - Nurture Dependence N - Neglect Emotionally I - Inspire Hope S - Separate Entirely Upon seducing the young elf, she introduced herself as Daphney McKinnan, a young executive working for Hawthorne Holdings. She was also in charge of giving the inauguration speech at the event, where thousands of people have gathered. Kikkawa mingled with the crowd where his senses picked up an exiting new smell of alcohol, which was Tihkoosue's caribou. As the two runners exchanged drinks, the crowd got inspired to toast to he memory of Dunklezahn as well and a festive ambiance quickly spread throughout the crowd. As Daphney was trying to give her speech in front of the now intoxicated crowd, a huge explosion occurred that left the crowd shaken The Halloweeners have returned. Thought to have been extinguished for 5 years, the vicious gang made their presence felt as over fifty gang members suddenly started attacking people at the event. Tihkoosue and Kikkawa drew their weapons to defend the people close to them. Although the Halloweeners had strength in numbers, The Outsiders experience is physical combat was no match for them, as they quickly wasted the gangers. Making their escape in OPA, Tihkoosue, Kikkawa, Ken and Daphney left the scene, leaving behind a pile of mutilated corpses. After dropping Kikkawa at Daphney's place in the Bellevue district, Tihkoosue made his way back to Penance with Ken, trying to find a new place he can call home. 2. The Cleaning Crew Following the events that unfolded during Dunklezahn's commemorial, Kikkawa took residence in Daphney's apartment while Tihkoosue spent time getting to know the people of Penance, where he took residence himself. A few days later, Daphney advised Kikkawa that his boss might have a job for a man of his expertise and that he should meet a man called Mr. Johnson at 8 P.M. in a bar called The Fiddler's Roof located in downtown Seattle. A quick call to Tihkoosue was all that was needed to book the meeting as he was happily willing to get back in the game. As both runners arrived early for the meeting, Kikkawa decided to invest his spare time by pleasing his mentor spirit, Seducer. He went on to seduce (obviously) one of the waitress as he and Tihkoosue were waiting for Mr. Johnson. Once his personal business was completed, Kikkawa was ready for some professional business. The Johnson met with both runners and explained he has a simple job for them. A separate group of runners are about to break in HellFire Studios on a wetwork job. This Johnson needs a team to come in and cleanup the mess, as well as bringing back the body of Mr. X to him. He explained the security guard at the entrance was in on the job to make the run easier. Quick job, quick pay, get in and get out. The payment was negotiated and the run has been accepted. "Talk about hitting a new low. I went from being a professional, to cleaning up after the professionals." –Tikhoosue Arriving at the studio shortly after leaving the bar, the runners were greeted by the security guard who was, as mentioned by Mr. Johnson, in on the job. The guard opened the elevator so the runners could reach studio 302. Knocking on the door, the runners heard muted gunfire coming from the inside, as another team of runners was finishing their job. As the door opened, The Outsiders mentioned they were sent in to clean up the place as part of the run. Once the cleanup was completed, Tihkoosue advised they needed to retrieve the body of Mr. X as part of the job, which surprised the other runners. Kikkawa conned the team leader into believing it was all part of the run, however, their boss gave them explicit orders not to let anyone leave with this particular body. As the team leader was clearing the issue with his boss, another team of runners suddenly came in, claiming to be the real clean up crew. As everyone was trying to understand what was happening, Kikkawa heard the magic words uttered from the other team's boss : "Kill'em all!" The Outsiders did quick work dispatching the rival teams but one man was able to get out of the room and ran towards the next studio door, where a band was shooting their latest clip. Tihkoosue rushed to tackle the survivor and rammed in right through the door of the recording studio. The panicked band members and film crew immediately dialed Lone Star as they were witnessing a Dwarf killing a Human right in front of them. Tihkoosue reacted quickly and advised the crew that he was actually hired as part of the production team for the clip, in order to add authenticity, the murder needed to seem real and the band needed to be surprised by the event. The Band loved the idea and were oblivious to the fact they just witnessed a real murder. The Outsiders proceeded to perform one last cleanup before leaving the promise. As they were about to exit the room, they were warned by the security guard that a duo of Lone Star officers were on their way to the 3rd floor. The officers went to talk with the band, explaining they received several calls originating from this location. The band explained that they were filming a video and that the special effects felt so real, they panicked and called for help but immediately realized their mistakes and hung up. Lone Star interrogated the band, trying to determine if they were under the influence of narcotics then proceeded to make their way out. One of the two officers, who happened to be a forensic analyst, remained on the floor to conduct an investigation using his augmented reality gear. While the officer detected traces of body fluid on the floor, The Outsiders reached the conclusion that time was running out and they needed to make their escape with the body as fast as possible. Kikkawa stealthily sneaked up on the officer, opened his throat with his wakizashi and brought the body back in Studio 302. Both runners realized that there was only 2 way out of the building : either going down the elevator and try to sneak up past the second Lone Star officer who was interrogating the security guard, or through the Studio's window, which is a 3 story jump. After unsuccessfully trying to contact his partner upstairs, the remaining officer made his way back up. The Outsiders, seemingly trapped in this room, decided to take the deceased Lone Star officer's badge and broke the windows, jumping down with the body bag containing Mr X's corpse. As the street crowd began asking questions, Tihkoosue showed them the badge and explained this was part of an undercover Lone Star assignment and to move along. The runners were able to load the body in Tihkoosue's car and contacted Mr. Johnson, who gave them coordinates to a warehouse located in downtown Seattle for payment. The runners met with Mr. Johnson and his associates at the requested location. Upon delivering the body, The Outsiders provided Mr. Johnson the commlinks of the rival teams, in case he might be interested in finding out who was behind the other shadowrunners teams and discovered that Mr. X had a capsule hidden inside his body, which was retrieved by Mr. Johnson's associate, before payment was issued. The Outsiders then made their way back home, waiting for the next job. 3. Demolition Men 4. Let The Games Begin Return to the main page